


Hunger

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi hasn't fed for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

"Tooru," Iwaizumi breathes, and he doesn't have to say another word for Oikawa to understand. 

His actions speak for him anyway, in the way he's resting his hands on Oikawa's hips, the way he presses forward for kiss after kiss. Oikawa thinks back to the last time they've done this, surprising himself when he realises that it's been a good week. They've both been busy, with practice on Oikawa's part and work on Iwaizumi's, and these days, collapsing into bed together generally means that; collapsing at the end of a long, tiring day, their legs tangling, their arms wrapping around each other, because they're never too tired or too busy for the easy contact that they've always had, but nothing more. 

They haven't had sex for a while. In Iwaizumi's case, Oikawa has the sneaking suspicion that it's been far too long.

Iwaizumi is an incubus, like every other male in his family. Oikawa tries not to think too hard about that last part, because he knows Iwaizumi's father and cousins. What it means for Iwaizumi is this: ever since he reached adulthood, he feeds on sexual energy. Oikawa has always been happy to let Iwaizumi feed off his and when they were younger and their relationship was newer, they were certain that it would never really be a problem anyway. 

It isn't the case now that they're a little older. Iwaizumi has never liked pushing for it; he'd rather let himself wait until he's truly desperate for it before asking for it.

So the way he's pressing himself against Oikawa now speaks volumes for how hungry he must be. He licks into Oikawa's mouth, his low moan vibrating through both of them. He slides his fingers into Oikawa's hair, tugging gently, and his fingers always know all the right places to touch. Oikawa is trembling against him soon enough, equally desperate, returning each of Iwaizumi's hungry kisses with one of his own.

"Bed," Iwaizumi says softly, giving Oikawa's hips a gentle push. "Come on."

Oikawa goes eagerly, their hands finding each other, fingers linking together. He lets Iwaizumi push him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. They're both already hard and Iwaizumi wastes no time grinding down against him, his mouth opening in a soft moan.

"Hajime," Oikawa gasps, his feet flat against the bed so he has more leverage to lift his hips, grinding them up against Iwaizumi. 

With a desperate noise at the back of his throat, Iwaizumi tugs at Oikawa's shirt, pulling it off, then doing the same to his own. He splays his hands across Oikawa's stomach, sliding them lower, fingers dipping under the waistband of his pants. He undoes the front of Oikawa's pants, pulling them down before kneeling up, doing the same to his own, getting them down to his knees. 

"Let me—" Oikawa says, about to get up off the bed to get undressed properly, but Iwaizumi's hand is firm on his chest, pushing him back down. 

"Later," Iwaizumi grits out. "I need—"

"Yeah," Oikawa hums, kissing Iwaizumi firmly. "Okay."

Reaching over for their lube, Iwaizumi slicks his fingers, sliding one into himself. He has his free hand braced against Oikawa's shoulder for balance, his eyebrows drawn together. He's beautiful like this. Oikawa murmurs as much, pressing kisses along his collarbone, hard and waiting. 

"Tooru," Iwaizumi moans, pulling his fingers out. He gropes for the condoms, until Oikawa picks them up instead, sliding one on before slicking himself up. 

Iwaizumi sinks down onto him in one smooth movement, his breath stuttering out of him when Oikawa's in him to the hilt. His head is thrown backwards, his eyes shut, and he looks blissful, in a way that he only ever looks when he's riding Oikawa like this. 

"Yes," he breathes out, lifting himself up before sinking back down onto Oikawa's cock. "Fuck, yes." 

Oikawa holds Iwaizumi by the hips, thrusting up into him. Iwaizumi rides him harder, fingers digging into the skin of Oikawa's shoulders. 

Feeding Iwaizumi with his energy like this always leaves Oikawa feeling even more sensitive. Every touch has him trembling, every kiss has him leaning in for even more. Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh against Oikawa's mouth, kissing him again.

"It's like you're just as desperate as I am," he teases, like he doesn't know that it's his direct influence.

With a low growl at the back of his throat, Oikawa thrusts harder, changing angles. Iwaizumi moans, loud and pleased, doing his best to maintain the new angle. He's relentless now, fucking himself down on Oikawa, not even caring about the desperate sounds that escape him. Oikawa likes him like this, uninhibited, so clearly enjoying himself, openly accepting everything that Oikawa has to give him.

Oikawa would give his entire self to Iwaizumi without question, if asked. He's sure that Iwaizumi knows that, too. 

Iwaizumi is the first to come, without even needing to be touched. He doesn't stop moving through, urging Oikawa on until he follows close behind. Their moans fill the room, heavy with the smell of sex and sweat, until they're left panting against each other's mouths, their arms still wrapped around each other. 

"Do you feel better?" Oikawa asks, kissing along Iwaizumi's jaw.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi smiles, resting his head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Much better."

"Instead of letting yourself run out of energy next time, you should _ask_ ," Oikawa tells him gently, even though he knows that Iwaizumi won't. It doesn't matter. It just means that Oikawa needs to keep a better eye on him, to figure out what he needs, and how to give it to him. They've being doing exactly that for each other for a long time, anyway. Oikawa already knows that it won't be a problem.

"Come on," Oikawa murmurs, gently nudging Iwaizumi out of his lap. "We need to actually get our clothes all the way off, and maybe get cleaned up. I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet."

Iwaizumi snorts quietly. "I'm not done with _you_."

"That's what I like to hear," Oikawa says, smacking Iwaizumi's ass playfully. "Shower, then round two?"

Iwaizumi grins. "You're on."


End file.
